Our Times Together
by TheBloodyShiki
Summary: "We'll always be with each other, right? Promise that, Magoichi, until we got the world that we had always wished for!" This is the promise that they made for each other. FIRST FIC. ONE-SHOT. Hideyoshi x Magoichi. YAOI. A bit AU.


**Our Times Together**

**By BloodyShiki**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi guys, this is my first ever fic. I had always been reading lots of fic before, so I finally decided to write one, I was wondering which couple I should write and came up with this one: Hideyoshi x Magoichi. Cause when I finished playing the Magoichi storyline from SW2, when Magoichi died in Hideyoshi's embrace. I cried for two times, so I come up to fanfiction to find some Magoichi and Hideyoshi fanfic, and I found this one called **_**To Laugh Again By BrokenSolitude**_**, it gave me a lot of influence on this one, LOL! Hope u enjoy reading it~**

**WARNING:**

**THE COUPLE IS HIDEYOSHI X MAGOICHI.**

**YAOI. BOY X BOY.**

**DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.**

**DECLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN ANY SAMURAI WORRIOR CHARACTERS**

**THEY ALL BELONG TO KOEI**

**(except that Magoichi belongs to Hideyoshi... LOL)**

00.

"We'll always be with each other, right? Promise that, Magoichi, until we got the world that we had always wished for!"

Once, they had made a promise in their childhood.

Then, they fought for what their promise, their own dream.

Now, they realize how stupid the promise can actually be.

After, they will be smiling for the new world, but in a paralyzed place.

01.

"Magoichi, I hope you still remember… Oh man, I hope you won't say no…"

The other man didn't reply at all, as if his soul was taken away by something else, he just stared out of the door, at the cold and relentless rain.

Hideyoshi hesitated, then added, "Magoichi, trust me, after the Yamazaki battle, I believed that the world will be a peaceful place."

"For one reason I don't get you, Hideyoshi, how can you think that you can win my trust while your god-damn master… Well, you get it!"

Hideyoshi was very astonished at Magoichi's sudden comment. He quieted down a bit, and was considering about what to say next, choosing his words carefully, Hideyoshi finally whispered in the other man's ear, "Magoichi, you won't understand, you won't ever understand the feeling I have for you…"

"…"

And there's an embarrassing silence.

Abruptly, Hideyoshi pressed his lips against the other man's. At that moment, Magoichi had immersed himself into that kiss, forgetting to react for a few seconds, and then he suddenly realized what he was doing.

"What the fuck… Hideyoshi…? "

The other man grinned at him, seeing Magoichi blushing, Hideyoshi started laughing. "Now you get what I mean, it is a relation deeper than friendship, lesser than love." Hideyoshi explained as he pinned Magoichi onto the tatami, "I guess you'll need some sleep now…"

"But wait… buddy, now I'm just wondering, what if Nene know about what you did to me…?" Magoichi questioned, Hideyoshi ignored the other man, and he laid himself on the tatami next to Magoichi, and pulled a thick blanket over both of them.

"Don't worry about that, Magoichi; I'm sure she won't know a single thing about this!"

"Then I guess this will be my best chance to tell her, 'oh my pretty Nene, you know what Hideyoshi did to me that night… He raped me!' …" Magoichi smiled evilly while pulling up a hurt expression.

"Hey…! You're so not going to do that!"

02.

-A few months later after the Yamazaki war-

He saw a laughing young Magoichi running towards him, asking him to play together. Hideyoshi smiled plainly at the child. "Sure." That's what he said, he followed the running child towards an unknown place, until he found himself can't keep his pace up with Magoichi, the small child disappeared in front of him.

"Magoichi…?"

He called, nothing came to him for a few seconds, but suddenly, an adult Magoichi appeared to sit next to him. "Hideyoshi, hey dude! You know what happened, right? I'll repeat this once again just to be sure; I become the leader of the Saika village!"

"Congratulations!" Hideyoshi spoke with pride, "I just knew you're going to be a good leader!" But suddenly, Magoichi screamed in surprise at what he saw, Hideyoshi saw it too, a burning Saika village. Magoichi started running towards his precious village. But Hideyoshi didn't follow, he heard it, an accusing voice echoed in his mind again and again.

"It's your fault."

And then it repeated, again and again.

"It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault…"

Hideyoshi stared into the blankness down the dim corridor, nobody's there. No one else except himself, he sighed.

So he's seeing things again, Hideyoshi suddenly started laughing, laughing creepily, like a maniac.

"Ahahahahahahahaha… why… why are you haunting me day and night, Magoichi, you blame me for destroying the Saika Village… But you have never thought that I had killed you, right? But… but what if I did kill you? I made you to fight for me…"

This is the first time Hideyoshi had even been so mad at himself.

Hideyoshi feel tears tickling down his cheeks, but he's still laughing, laughing like mad, laughing as if he had Schizophrenia.

I remember, yes, I still remember what you told me before you left me.

"Smile… Hideyoshi, how can the world be happy when its ruler is not smiling… that's what you told me… and… I'm already smiling…" Magoichi's smile fainted as he said this, his life passed away as he said this…

For the second time, Hideyoshi questioned himself:

How can I smile in a world without you, Magoichi?

How can I ever do this…?

END

**Well, I guess this is the end of the story.**

**PLZ R&R so that I can improve on my next fic~ (^o^)**


End file.
